deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead is a prominent character from the Transformers franchise, with all his known incarnations being Autobots. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Aligned *Team Prime (Bayverse) vs Team Prime (Aligned) (Simbiothero) Incarnations Energon Bio Bulkhead might seem like a daft old codger at first. And, to be fair, he kind of is. But he's also a seasoned veteran of countless battles, and is still more than capable in his role as an aerial defense soldier; precious few are his equal. His strength and firepower are backed by a long lifetime of hard knocks that have given him incredible skill and knowledge of aerial combat strategy. Despite his age, he's impulsive and eager to spring into battle, loving a good brawl. This is in stark contrast to his cousin and occasional teammate Quickstrike, who prefers a much more strategic attack plan to make sure battles are as short as possible. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots (Team Bulkhead) *Occupation: Team Bulkhead leader Weapons *Hip-mounted missile pods *Artillery drone Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Tactician *Expert Flyer Animated Bio The biggest and strongest of Optimus Prime's crew, Bulkhead appears to be little more than a big, dumb lummox at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. Raised on a backwater energon farm, he joined the Autobot academy to achieve the lofty goal of becoming a lowly space bridge technician rather than a warrior. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger spark, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and the human girl Sari, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not very good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Perhaps most surprising of all is that he is Cybertron's foremost expert in space bridge technology, even though he may not be able to build one himself without accidentally breaking at least half the components. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots *Occupation: One Robot Wrecking Crew Weapons *Wrecking ball Abilities *Expert Combatant *Master at Space Bridge Engineering *Expert Painter *Expert Sculptor Feats *The fact he managed to trump his entire engineering class in Space Bridge mechanics. *Sucker punched Lugnut with his wrecking ball. *Defeated Snarl, Swoop, Grimlock, Soundwave, Lugnut, and Shockwave. Faults *His slow-wittedness, gullibility, and his tendency to act before thinking *Became the first victim of the Headmaster (non-lethal decapitation) *Repaired Megatron Space Bridge when everyone was doubting his skills Aligned Bio Bulkhead looks huge and menacing but is actually quite careless and gentle souled. Though he's no brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of Team Prime. He's afraid of hurting things smaller and more fragile than him, but his new human friend, Miko Nakadai, has helped him grow past that. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end. For all his sweetness, he's still a Wrecker through and through. Yet despite participating in several major battles and campaigns, his past career has left some painful psychological scars. Being a part of the Autobots' black ops team means you have to do the dirty work, and Bulkhead's seen many horrors and friends meet a bad end. Though saddened by his traumatic experiences with the Wreckers, he's joined up with Optimus Prime to end the fight with Megatron, for the sake of all his brothers and comrades. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots (Wreckers, Team Prime) Weapons *Built-in wrecking ball hand *Built-in cannons Abilities *Expert Combatant Feats *Defeated Cylus while still recovering from Tox-En exposure Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Transformers Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Autobots Category:Soldier Category:Military Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Missile User Category:Gun Wielders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants